


Betrayal

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, One Night Stand, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle Prompt, Tumblr Prompt, woke up in bed together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Written for a monthly rumbellingJuly:prompts Smut: woke up in bed togetherafter a night of passion Belle wakes up in the enemy's bed, last night she’d slept with Mr. gold the man she was task with getting dirt on. ‘well, Regina Mills wasn't going to be pleased with her!





	1. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a monthly rumbelling July:prompts Smut: woke up in bed together

Belle French awoke to the sensation of another body pressed against her.another naked body,

Belle quickly opened her eyes taking in her surroundings.she was squeezed on a tiny cot and naked.last nights events vividly coming back to her,

The other naked body was Mr. gold! Last night she had slept with Gold! She turned to find him still sleeping his arms wrapped tightly around her naked waist. he tighten his grip groaning in his sleep. 

What had she done last night! how did this happen? she buried her face in her hands her head spinning.

They were bickering as usual.their playful bantering leading too touching and..and then they were kissing. frantically,and naked and..’Oh No No’ she Fucked Mr. gold last night! she shook her head in her hands deeply ashamed of herself. Regina was going to kill her! she was only suppose to be spying on him, maybe a little bit of sabotage.Not this. definitely Not this!   
she'd just slept with the enemy.

they were only flirting and then they weren't. Belle hesitantly glanced down at Gold snuggled against her side.sleeping peacefully with a tiny smile playing at his mouth.

“Smug bastard.” she muttered. 

instead of spending the night rummaging through Mr. gold’s shop looking for incriminating evidence.she’d spent it Being vigorously Fucked by the contemptible Bastard,seriously! a man his age shouldn't be able to Fuck like that! To her unease she felt a twinge of arousal at the memory of last night.she breathe a sigh of frustration.what if her father finds out!   
She had to get out of here.Now, before..

Belle threw the blanket off intending to get up when he tightened his grip on her waist.impeding her quick exit.

"Wha..what happened? he murmured against her skin making her shiver.

"Let me go,I have to leave." she said trying to pry herself out of his death grip.

"Why? he asked his voiced Horsed. 

"Just please,let me go." she demanded Not giving a damn that she was naked and exposed in front of him. 

He looked up at her in compete confusion.his eyes lingering on her breasts before quickly adverting his gaze. 

He begrudgingly released his hold on her waist and turned to look away as she awkwardly maneuvered herself out of the cot.

Scurrying around the room Belle gathered most of her carelessly discarded clothing.  
while keeping an watchful eye on him she dressed quickly.when she discovered that the zipper on her skirt was torn beyond repair.

"Really! she muttered in frustration and gathered the gaping fabric in her hand as she slipped on her high heels.

"Belle,Shouldn't we at least..he began turning to look at her as she rushed out of the room.

"Belle! he called after her fumbling to wrap the blanket around his waist and tripping as he made to follow her. 

"I have to go! she yelled hardly spearing him a backward glance as she fled his shop.running back to her apartment as fast as her feet would carry her in skyscraper heels.

She needed to get away from him and his shop.she needed to wash him off of her and think for a moment, she couldn't think with him there.

When she finally got home she found about a dozen messages.all from Regina on her cell demanding her attention. well, Miss high and mighty would just have to wait a little longer.she needed to shower first.and then she needed just a second to herself to figure this out. she Fucked up that part was obvious.now what? she couldn't go back there and continue working for him.after what happened between them No.that was over now she failed.miserably,she just had to tell Regina everything.how badly she Fucked everything up.

‘easy’ she laughed bitterly as she striped off her ruined clothing and stepped into the shower.washing away any traces of him and their night together. 

Damn it! she could still feel him inside of her.feel his breath on her skin. hear his voice in her ear.damn him! the Fucking Bastard,how had she screwed everything up so badly.how could she have fallen for his stupid crap.she shook her head hating herself for letting him touch her.hating herself for liking the way he touched her. 

With her shame weighing heavily on her shoulders Belle walked into Regina mills office.ready to confess her crime.

“Well it's about time, I hope you have a good reason for making me wait my dear.  
I do hope that you have something worth my time.” Regina said her tone icy as Belle entered her office.

“I'm sorry to disappoint you but, I have nothing new to report.” Belle replied as she hesitantly sat down across from Regina’s desk.

“I see.” Regina coolly replied.

“I..I don't know how too..something happened last night.I made an mistake.” Belle began her confession.

Regina rised her perfectly manicured brow at that. “Go on.”

“I..last night I slept with Gold.”  
Belle confessed turning beet red.

“You what.” 

“I know, I'm sorry.I don't know what happened.” Belle said apologetically.

“spare me the details, Miss French.”   
Regina retorted. 

“I'm sorry, it's all over I'm afraid. I failed.  
I'll tender my Resignation to Gold this evening.” Belle said resolved to cutting all ties with the man.

“That won't be necessary Miss French, actually. I think that this could work in our favor.” Regina said with a wicked smile.

“What, how? Belle asked incredulous.

“He let you in,he’s vulnerable now. this,  
this is even better then what we planed.he trusts you.now your in a better position to get what we need.” Regina explained practically gleeful.

“How? 

“Your not just his secretary, your his lover.now get him to open up too you.use your womanly wears to get the old fool to reveal all his carefully hidden dark secrets.” Regina said.

“You, you can't be serious.you want me to sleep with him just too..No! Belle said refusing any part in this twisted scheme. 

Regina laughed. “but you already have dear.” 

“I..it wasn't like that, I mean it didn't mean anything.” Belle retorted.

“Of course it didn't, now it's just a matter of opportunity.” Regina pressed. 

“I couldn't do that to him, I didn't sign up for this.” Belle declared.

“Yes you did,you agreed to this.you said you’d do whatever it takes to bring him down,don't stop now.Not when your so close to getting what we both want. What this town needs.” Regina coldly stated.

“But I didn't..I mean,I don't want to hurt him like that.” Belle weakly replied with last night’s events Suddenly flashing through her mind.

“Hurt him, now that would imply that the man has a heart and we both know that he doesn't.you don't have feelings for him? do you dear.” Regina asked with a knowing smile.

“No, of course Not! Belle exclaimed a little too loudly. 

“Then, I see No reason Not to move forward with our plan.” Regina said matter of factly.

With her heart suddenly beating faster.almost painfully so.Belle tentatively nodded her head. “yes.” 

“Good, I knew that I could count on you Miss French.” Regina said then laughed.

Belle felt a chill go through her.her heart ached,as if it were tearing itself  
in two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another casualty of my writers block, sigh..sadly I didn’t have time to give this one its due, but it’s far from over. There’s more to this tale, much more.


	2. my nemesis my lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahbassitt Prompted.
> 
> I think Belle should go with the new Regina plan, until a time comes when she can't take it anymore and needs to tell Gold the truth.
> 
> It took awhile but here is the conclusion.

Belle walked out of Miss high and mighty office With her heart suddenly heavy in her chest. her heart beat with a painful ache that made it difficult to breathe. 

As Belle walked down the street passing by his shop she felt a chill go through her.her heart ached.the unexpected guilt was eating away at her. turning on her heel Belle walked in the opposite direction walking as fast as her feet in six inch heels could carry her.she just needed a minute alone to think.to process everything that happened last night. her cellphone binged alerting her of a new text message just as she reached the clearing in the forest. 

She just needed a damn minute to herself! She just needed to..to figure this out. but ever since she ran out of his shop she's been bombarded with text messages from Regina and him.There was an old abandon well in the clearing Belle often found herself wondering to this place to clear her head. taking a deep breath Belle began to read the barrage of frantic texts from him. 

[ Belle are you alright? ] 

[ when you left earlier you seemed distraught] 

[ Belle answer me dearie ] 

[ call me ] 

[ Belle I really think that we should talk about this ]

[ please just call me back ]

[ Belle come on you can't  
just ignore me ] 

[ Belle please just talk to me ] 

He was nervous that much was obvious by his frantic text messages. 

This time Mr.gold wasn't the one in control and that made him nervous. he didn't have the upper hand in this situation and he doesn't know how to handle it.such a strange sensation to have even a little bit of power over somebody else.over him, that nervous knot in her stomach twisted with guilt and something else. something she'd rather ignore.after reading all of his messages she deleted each one.

She found her thoughts returning to last night.The memory of his kiss the way he touched her.held her in his arms. Fucked her,she wished that she could just as easily delete the memory of him from her mind. 

Belle stared down into the dark abyss of the well trying to come to terms with the choice she’d made.

“hay.” she said awkwardly as she walked into his shop that evening. 

“Hay.” he replied a little coldly.

“Can we not, can we just pretend that nothing happened last night? she asked hardly able to look him in the eye.

He looked at her with disappointment clearly written on his face.

“What happened last night.” he retorted with a blink expression.

“Kay.” she said nodding her head and breathing a sigh of relief.

“Would you care for a cup of tea? he offered hardly meeting her eye.

“Sure, tea would be great.” she replied anxiously chewing on her bottom lip.

They sat in awkward silence in the back room of the shop drinking tea. 

They could go back to the way it was before.nothing had changed between them. she thought to herself while looking in the direction of the cot.desperately trying and failing not to remember what happened in that tiny bed only hours ago. how he'd moved above her.in her, the expression on his face the way he'd made her scream his name.the memory sending a shiver of arousal down to her core.

She shook her head trying to shake those unwanted thoughts from her mind while the man who'd done those things to her.who’d thoroughly Fucked her into a sex coma sat quietly across from her. his head bent staring intently down at the table. refusing to make eye contact with her.he was so adorably clueless to her current condition and to what she had been task to do.what she must do for the good of the town.

Belle nodded her head silently resigned.   
she could do this, she had to do this.after everything he's done he has it coming.then suddenly without warning he looked up at her with those sad brown puppy dog eyes and her heart hurt for him. 

This time she was the one to flinch. she abruptly left the room fleeing from him in the weak pretense of grabbing some food for them.she was running away from him again. trying to avoid this thing that was now between them and in all actually she hadn't eaten all day.her stomach has been in knots ever since she woke up this morning beside him. in his bed.she shook herself to focus on the plan.

She had to get him out of the shop. she just needed a few minutes alone and then hopefully she could get what Regina needed. and then she could be done with all this. put it behind her and move on. Belle steeled herself as she waited for their order.anxiously drumming her fingers on the counter top when she noticed sister Astrid siting in the corner booth.and she was reminded all over again why she had taken on Regina's cause.

Mr. gold her kind and sweet employer was a terror to the poor nuns. bullying them to the point that poor sweet sister Astrid had had a nervous breakdown.she had mistakingly over ordered too many candles for the miners Festival and sequently made them short on the rent. after sister Astrid had been admitted to the hospital Leroy had threatened to kill him if he dared followed through with the eviction. but being the cold hearted bastard he is he laughed in the man's face and had him arrested with a smile on his smug face. if it wasn't for the whole town banding together to pay the rent he wouldn't have hesitated to heartlessly throw the nuns out of their home.the whole situation had reminded her of what her own family had to endure because of that rotten bastard.

Nodding her head determined to take down the beast.Belle called Regina.

“Tell me exactly, what I need to look for to take him down.” Belle asked pushing away memories of his warm smiles and funny quips.moments they'd shared alone in his shop.blurring the lines between boss and employee.moments when she almost forgot what kind of man she was really dealing with.almost,

Oh but he could be so charming and sweet.despite her utter hatred for the man she thought she knew he still got to her. made her think that he wasn't so beastly after all.and to her shame she'd forgotten what he'd done to her family.what he nearly took from them.well she wouldn't let him take anymore from this town.she resolved to do whatever she had to.and if his feelings got hurt then so be it! he didn't mean anything to her after all.

She just needed to get him out of the shop then his fate would be sealed. 

With persistences and the addition of emotional blackmail she was able to convince him to leave her to close up the shop alone that night.finally she had her opportunity.

With her heart racing Belle began to ransack the shop.searching for anything remotely useable. all the while thoughts of him plagued her.him And his ridiculously soft hair! seriously, How? 

Shaking herself from those kind of thoughts she pressed on but to no avail. she huffed and grunted as she rose up from under a cabinet in her fruitless search when she noticed something. strange..there on the bottom Shelf of the glass display counter was the chipped porcelain tea cup.she gently picked up the chipped tea cup inspecting it in complete confusion. it was the same one.the one she’d clumsily dropped on that first day he’d made them tea.she was worried that he would ruthlessly charge her for the whole set and at full price,but he had said nothing.and when her paycheck came he hadn't deducted a cent from her pay. so she cautiously waited for that particular shoe to drop.but it never did.he actually sold the tea set awhile ago. she thought that he had thrown the damaged little cup out? why hadn't he? she wondered as she held the chipped cup in her hands. Mr. gold could hardly be called sentimental so why? why had he kept it? unbidden the memories from that forgotten afternoon came flooding back to her. the expression on his face when she’d accidentally dropped the tea cup chipping it. the warmth in his brown eyes.

Shaking herself from the memory. from the moment.she carefully put the chipped cup back where she’d found it. feeling that now familiar nervous knot twisting in her stomach.guilt she felt guilty.

on auto plot she set about closing the shop.wanting nothing more then to go home and sleep until next week, but she actually spent the night sleepless. tossing and turning in her bed thinking of him. 

She hated herself for invading his personal space.and she hated Regina even more for making her. that morning she sheepishly walked back into his shop. unsure what she was expecting from the cold hearted Mr. gold but he was uncharacteristically kind to her.he was being so patient with her.so gentle and sweet that she couldn't even look him in the eye.

“Why did you hire me? She asked suddenly while he was polishing his Chessboard set. 

He looked up at Her she’d barely spoken a word to him all Afternoon.hardly looked at him.he carefully put his chess piece back down on the board.

He smiled slyly. “the place was looking a bit Drury, needed a female’s touch.” 

“Oh, she bit her lip looking away from him. that’s not..I mean why me? 

He stared at her.carefully examining her with his dark scrutinizing gaze. 

“Well your most certainly pretty, beautiful even. your a smart girl Belle. anyone would have hired you.but Allow me to answer your question with my own.why did you come here to me? seeking employment.” 

She met his gaze and licked her lips. her throat suddenly dry as her heart raced.that nervous knot twisted in her stomach She couldn’t do this anymore.she realized she couldn’t lie to him anymore. it’s not who she is despite what she might have thought before.she couldn’t actually hurt him.

“I only came here because Regina told me too, we were plotting to take you down. my job. why I came here to you was to gather evidence.” she said and was taken aback by the look of Betrayal on his face.the hurt in his eyes Before he turned giving her his back.refusing to even look at her, 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.   
I never wanted..I’m sorry.” she said staring at his back.Unable to stop herself as she tentatively took a step toward him. 

“Don’t, He rised his hand in warning.   
don’t touch me.” he muttered his voice sounding so broken.

“I’m sorry I just..

“Why? he asked cutting off her weak Apology. 

She sighed and nodded her head. “You hurt a lot people in this town Mr. gold, You probably don't know this or care but you made my mother sick.she was so stressed out and worried about paying your rent, that she had ulcers.bleeding ulcers.” 

He turned and waved her off. “I can hardly be blamed for that, I'm sure your Father pissing away the meager saving had more to do with that then me.” he replied hardly looking her in the eye. 

“Your a rotten jerk, you know that. you deserve this, all of it! She curtly retorted. 

“Is that so, you tricked me and conspired with her behind my back! you betrayed a trust and..he paused pressing his lips together.clearly holding back.

“So this is the real reason you’ve been acting so..so distant, not because we..why did you sleep with me? was that part of the plan.” he accused his tone full of anger and hurt. 

“No, she shot back. of course Not I..

“Oh yes I see, yes I understand now how it is.he said looking her up and down with an dark look in his eye. yes I understand now what you are.and how this works.” He said His tone cold.

“What are you talking about? She asked in complete confusion.

He gave her a dark look. a storm of emotion behind those wounded puppy dog eyes.

He simply nodded his head and turned to open his wall safe.depositing its entire contents onto the counter.

“Here this is what you want, This is what Reina is looking for.” he said tapping his accounting books With a accusatory finger.

“I...

“Now take off your clothes.” 

“What, she asked taken aback. I don’t understand?

He took hold of her pulling her to him. his intense dark eyes boring into her, “this is the price right, this is how much it will cost me to have you.” he uttered his voice husky.

“That’s not what...he cut her off by gently cupping her chin and pressing his mouth against hers.she wanted to pull away before he could but she froze.the word ‘don’t’ dying in her throat.she stood there lost in his dark eyes and let him kiss her.

She sighed into his mouth Feeling the nervous knot in her stomach uncoil.the sensation replaced with something else.   
a different kind of nervous energy coiling deep in her. her head was spinning and she couldn’t think! opening her mouth allowing his crafty tongue to slip inside her mouth giving into the kiss despite herself. he pulled her closer and she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck.   
losing herself in him.

He pulled her into the back room without even parting from her mouth And she let him.she let him lead her pull and tug at her.let him touch her again.he tasted as good as she remembered and when they finally broke apart to breath she felt dizzy.the room was spinning. she needed him to make the room stop spinning.   
grabbing him by the lapels of his suit she pulled him back filling her senses with him.his sly tongue caressed her mouth and she moaned she wanted him. despite everything he is.everything he’s done, she wanted him! the realization was a biter pill to swallow but the Pleasant sensation of his tongue in her mouth certainly helped.

Their clothes were off, Shrewd All over the floor she barely noted and then she was on her back.on that tiny cot with him above her.With his hungry mouth on her. kissing her lips.her neck her chest and she couldn’t breath without his mouth fused to hers.they never broke the frenzied kiss that bound them together in Passion.She was wet, ready for him to take her but he didn’t. the infuriating bastard! took his sweet time kissing every inch of her naked body before returning to her mouth.while she lay there shaking in anticipation. She wrapped her legs around his waist encouraging him when he pulled away from her. looking down at her with those intense brown eyes as he removed her legs from his waist.

“No.” he Said shaking his head at her. 

“Like this.” the cocky bastard Said as he turned her over.changing their positions. 

She buried her face into the pillow crying out in exultation as he took her from behind.filling her with pleasure as he took her relentlessly hard and without mercy.   
making her scream his name as she came undone. but he wasn’t finished with her yet.he kept putting it to her while her body quivered beneath him.

She was filled with him.he was everywhere. in her, his body above her. Thrusting.She never wanted to leave this room.this tiny bed! 

He wrapped his hand in her hair gently tugging her away from the pillow. she felt his warm breath on her exposed neck. His rhythm became more erratic and he shouted out obscenities as he came inside her.filling her with his cum. after debasing her he collapsed on her back panting in her hair.

“I love you.” she said her voice barely above a whisper. 

“No, no you don't.” he replied Burying his face in her hair.his ragged breathing tickling the back of her neck.he kissed her shoulder and cheek before pulling away from her. 

Quickly grabbing hold of his arm she pulled him back down again.wrapping her arms and legs around him.intertwining their bodies and holding him to her in a tender embrace. suddenly unwilling to let him go.

“I do, I really do love you.” She said frantically kissing his shoulder and chest. 

“don’t ask me why because I don’t know, Or  
understand it anymore then you. but I do.I love you that’s why I couldn’t go through with this scheme of Regina’s.” she confessed the words that were coking her.desperately rambling on trying to free herself of them!

He sagged in her embrace the hurt and anger visibly deflating.he nodded his head. ”and I love you too,I think I’ve been in love with you since the moment I first saw you.” he confessed.

“No running this time? He asked dejectedly.

“No I’m not going anywhere,no more running away.” She said smiling up at him.

“promise.” 

“I promise.” 

“Good, good thing I don’t think I could bare that again. watching you walk out the Door.   
oh Belle I thought..he nuzzled his nose in her hair Mumbling incoherent words. 

She giggled. “were both idiots.” 

“Yes we are.” he Agreed wrapping his arms around her and tenderly kissing her forehead.

Regina Mills Was walking down the street when her path crossed with Mr. gold’s. 

“Mr. gold.” she nodded her head as she walked past him.and he acknowledged her in return.

“You failed, and miserably I might add.”   
She heard him say and turned to meet his smug grin. 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know what your talking about.” she replied with a Blink expression.

“Course you do,he said confidently. and stay away from her Regina I won't warn you again.”

She smiled wide. “really so she told you, what did you do Gold? did you threaten the poor girl.” 

“Hardly.” he snapped.

“Alright, cards on the table Gold.This isn't over.your days of terrorizing this town and the idiot townsfolk are numbered.”   
She stated.

“Oh No, he laughed.it's far from over in fact it's just getting started.Are you sure your ready to go down this road dear?

“Well I’m game, if you are.” She gleefully replied.

“Well I do owe you for this Regina, and I never back down so be prepared dearie.   
I play to win and I play just as dirty.”   
He replied with a Sinister smile. 

Belle stood staring out the front windows of the shop.watching the heated exchange Between them.feeling torn between the two sides.She loved him. despite everything he stood for.everything he is, but That didn’t mean that she agreed with him or even liked him.Can you completely love someone and not be entirely on their side? There is a war brewing in their small town and she didn’t know anymore where she stood.with the town or with her heart? 

who’s side was she on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly I never did actually get my Mojo back with this one.The muse she be a fickle mistress at times.


End file.
